ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexuan
Alexuan is the son of Gohan and Videl, grandson of Goku and brother of Pan. He was born in the age 799. He wa s apperently really strong as Goku was when he was a infant as Bulma stated. He fought many villlians such as old ones like Cell, Majin Buu, Frieza, Baby and new ones Cyborg X, Biomack, Juggernaut,and Maajin Babylon. He makes a apperance in DB TSG (The surpasser of Goku). Sagas Cyborg X Saga- In the Age 808, Cell created the android, Cyborg X. Cyborg X was then led to Planet Earth and was programmed to kill the Z-Fighters. Cyborg X arrived in Ginger Town, where he saw the innocent civilians as his prey. He killed almost 200 civilians and destroyed Ginger Town into pieces. The Z-Fighters fought against the terrorifying android and his impendable power. At this time, Alexuan was 9 years old, he was the only one with enough power to defeat Cyborg X. So the two fighter began to duel and Alexuan was winning with his mighty strength and destroyed his circuits using the super attack, Groundbreak Combination. The Cyborg X transformed into his 2nd form and was angered only to kill Goten when he was in the way. Seeing his uncle die, Alexuan, for the first time, transformed into a Super Sayain and used his new form to destroy the android. He fought fiecely with anger and broke the android's parts, only smashing him to the ground. Alexuan destroyed the android using his ultimate attack, Super Masenko. Alexuan and the Z-Fighters later buried Goten since the Z-Fighters could not use the dragonballs to revive Goten back. Biomack Saga- Months after the defeat of Cyborg X, Cell created his final ultimate android, Biomack. Biomack headed to Earth, only encounting Gohan and Trunks. The two warriors fought the android until the android transformed into his 2nd form. Biomack gained the strength of a Super Sayain and to battle the two warriors to death. Gohan was the last warrior standing and performed his super attack, Burst Rush. Biomack was angered and transformed into his 3rd Form. He now gained the strength of a Full-Powered Super Sayain. Biomack emerged his power and crushed Gohan into his ground. Biomack performed his super attack, The Spirit of Cell, where him and the spirit of Cell performed the super attack, Kamehaa. Gohan was defeated and smashed to the ground. Alexuan appeared, after seeing his father and Trunks, he transformed into a Super Sayain and broke the force of the android. Biomack then performed the Super Dragon Fist, which weakened Alexuan terribly. Biomack decided to punish his opponent, so he transformed into his final from. He gained the strength of a Super Sayain 2. Alexuan was only a Super Sayain and began to be a weakling towards the android. Biomack blastered his ulimate attack, Ultra Universal Destruction Kamehaa. Alexuan fell to the ground with no willpower to gain his strength back. Alexuan was then contacted by Goku from the dragon world. Goku informed him that himself and Alexuan will perform the Grandfather-Grandson Kamehamehaa, inspired by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehamehaa. Alexuan and Goku performed the ultimate attack and plunged through Biomack's power and destroyed forever. Cell then appeared and absorbed his previous android, Cyborg X. Cell fired his Solar Kamehamehaa, while Alexuan fired his Grandson-Grandfather Kamehamehaa, both beams began to create a struggle. Alexuan angered and became a Full-Powered Super Sayain and blasted the beam heavily to defeat Cell's blast and soon the Kamehamehaa shredded the Evil Cell to pieces. The androids were finally defeated... Maajin Babylon Saga- A year after the defeat of Biomack and Cell, Alexuan went along with Gohan, Piccolo and Uub to Planet Namek to fix all the damage that was caused by Cell and Biomack by using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Uub had returned from his training and decided to learn from the powerful Alexuan. During the journey in the empty space, Uub had raised his power level, eventually realising Maajin Buu, who fused with him when Baby attacked years ago. The Maajin Buu split into 4 Maajins, Fat Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu and a new powerful Maajin creature, Maajin Babylon. Maajin Babylon was the powerfullest and decided to become the leader of the Maajin Buus. Maajin Babylon ordered Fat Buu to defeat the 4 Z- Fighters. Gohan transported himself, Piccolo, Alexuan ,Uub and Fat Buu to Planet Namek,which was nearby. Fat Buu was incredibly powerful and fought against the 4 warriors until they all stood down. Alexuan transformed into a Super Sayain and dueled with the monster. Fat Buu weakened as Alexuan destroyed each force the monster powered-up. Alexuan finally used his super attack, Super Masenko to destroy Fat Buu. Maajin Babylon had learned of their victory and decided to station Super Buu in Planet Plant. Unfortuanately, the warriors had to get the last Dragon Ball in Planet Plant and were ambushed their. Super Buu remembered when he fought Gohan and decided to fight him first. Gohan transformed to his Ultimate Form and fought with his will until Super Buu blasted his Super Kamehamehaa while Gohan's guard was down. Alexuan, however fired the Super Maenko at Super Buu, causing Super Buu to weaken. Super Buu realised Alexuan's amazing power and once again absorbed Gohan, transforming into the monster that once fought Vegito. Alexuan, after seeing his dad absorbed, enraged to a Super Sayain 2. Alexuan rushed to the monster and fought with power and might. Super Buu blasted his Super Kamehamehaa and Alexuan blasted his Super Kamehamehaa. It became a struggle and Alexuan had no choice but to revive Gohan once he has the Dragon Balls. Realizing his father might die, he angered more and blasted the energy to vapourize Super Buu. Maajin Babylon was angered by their second victory and sent his final minion to destroy them. Kid Buu. The Z-Fighters could not revive Gohan since he was part of Super Buu now but they still repaired the damage on Earth and revived Goten, who was killed by Cyborg X. Alexuan was angered more, since he let his father die along with Super Buu and decided to go to Hell while the rest were seeking Maajn Babylon. Unfortunately, Kid Buu ambushed Alexuan in Hell alongside with other villains, Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. Alexuan decided to trick Super Buu and get absorbed. Once inside, Alexuan found his father and escaped Super Buu's body. Alexuan, now reunited with his father, both father and son fought the 3 villains with no difficulty.When it came to Kid Buu, they both performed the Father-Son Kamehamehaa to finally destroy the monster and end his madness. Meanwhile, Uub,Piccolo and Goten were ambushed by Maajin Babylon and he fought the 3 warriors. Gohan and Alexuan had arrived and saw the Maajin Babylon injuring their friends. Alexuan transformed into a Super Sayain 2 and fought head to head with Maajin Babylon. Alexuan was winning and broke the power of the monster. Alexuan blasted his Super Kamehamehaa and weakened Maajin Babylon. The monster then saw Piccolo as a opportunity to transform into a new form. Maajin Babylon absorbed Piccolo and transformed into a demon Maajin monster. Maajin Babylon fought with Gohan and Goten and crushed them with his mighty power. Maajin Babylon fires his Dark Kamehamehaa and ultimately defeats Gohan and Goten. Alexuan is angered to see his friends dying by the evil Maajin Babylon. He unleashes his full power and transform into a Super Sayain 3. Alexuan has no choice but the fight the Kamehamehaa that was rushing towards him. Alexuan fires his powered- up attack to defeat the Maajin Babylon. Ultra-Kamehamehaa. The struggle became stronger and stronger until the whole galaxy shook. Maajin Babylon was terrified by this power and weakened every minute. Alexuan powered-up and blasted each time. Gohan and Goten both transformed into Super Sayain 2 and joined Alexuan in his beam struggle. They fired their Kamehamehaas. The forces of light's power grew massively and shattered the power of the DarkKamehamehaa. Piccolo was spitted out and finally the 3 warriors grew their power even more to drift Maajin Babylon to his rightful afterlife. Alexuan and the others finally returned Earth resting in their respectful lives for a long period of time. Juggernaut Saga- 9 years past since the defeat of Maajin Babylon and the 3 Buus. Alexuan was now the age of 20 and a full-powered warrior dedicated to defeat evil forces. Meanwhile, Broly, in Hell telepathically instructed his son, Juggernaut to go to Earth and kill the Z-Fighters. Juggernaut was proven to be 4x powerful than a Legendary Super Sayain and was powerful than even a ssj4! Juggernaut attacked Earth and fought with Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Alexuan. The Sayain Hybrids powerd-up and fought the ultimate sayain monster. Juggernaut defeated Gohan and broke Trunk's limbs. Gohan raged to a ssj2 and fought fiecefully with Juggernaut but Juggernaut just simply swept him away and blasted his super attack, Light Flaming Explosion. Gohan eventually died and Trunks raged to a ssj3 along with Alexuan. Goten was next to fight Juggernaut as Juggernaut just simply rushed to Goten and peformed his other super attack, Ultimate Smash. Goten was severely injured and Juggernaut surrounded himself in a Energy Explosion. The monster exploded the force field and completely faded Goten to his afterlife. Piccolo arrived in the scene. So far, Gohan and Goten were dead and the only fighters left were himself and ssj3 Trunks and Alexuan. Piccolo had found a way to power-up to equal to the power of a ssj3. Piccolo became a Ultimate Namekian. The 3 Fighters faced against Juggernaut as the monster prepared his super attack, Raging Blast. The ultimate energy blast rushed against then as Piccolo blasted his Ultra- Special Beam Cannon towards the Raging Blast. Piccolo Powered- up his attack and struggled against the power of the Raging Blast. Piccolo achieved his full-power form and simply blasted the Ultra- Special Beam Cannon. Juggernaut was injured by this attack but it didn't mean he will stop killing Earthlings. Juggernaut rushed against Piccolo, performed the Ultimate Smash and blasted the Light Flaming Explosion at the weakened Ultimate Namekian. Piccolo was dead. Trunks and Alexuan were left and agreed to fight together against the Ultimate Monster. Alexuan and Trunks both powerd- up their ultimate attacks to combine to kill the Ultimate Monster. Trunks blasted his Super Burning Attack and Alexuan blasted his Ultra- Masenko. They both combined their ultimate attacks as Juggernaut prepared his final Ultimate Attack, 100x Ulimate Omega Blast. Juggernaut was still shown to be too powerful as the Omega Blast simply shed through the combined energy blast and devoured Trunks in his ultimate doom. Trunks eventually died. Juggernaut laughed as he killed every single Sayain on Earth except the true powerful Sayain, Alexuan. Alexuan raged at Juggernaut's amusement of killing everyone he knew and everyone he grew up with. Alexuan, as his final battle for Earth's freedom, exceeded his power level and raged to a Super Sayain 4. Alexuan was now powerful as his Grandfather. A small shy kid had finally become the world's powerful warrior like his Grandfather. Alexuan decided to defeat his final enemy. Alexuan battled against the Ultimate Monster and crushed him in every way he could and cornered him so that he could blast the Ultra- Kamehamehaa. Juggernaut angered at this amazing power as blasted his 100x Ultimate Omega Blast to finally finish off Alexuan. The terrible energy blast rushed against Alexuan as Alexuan had enough of Juggernaut's power and launched his Final Ultimate Attack, Ultimate Dragon Fist. The Illusional Dragon shredded through the Omega Blast and plunged inside Juggernaut's body as the Dragon exploded Juggernaut. Juggernaut screamed as he met his ultimate doom, Alexuan blasted the Ultimate Dragon Fist once more and it struck Juggernaut into ashes, transporting to Hell. Alexuan stayed on Earth for 5 years and took Piccolo's attire in Grey Version and a white Cape and headed to the Other World totrain for the next 100 years... . Personality He at first was very shy to fight even though he was strong as Goku, but seeing his Dad getting absorbed by Maajin Buu, he awakens his super sayain powers, then later become ssj3 to finally be as strong as Goku ssj3. He later as a adult, trained harder and then he was just like Goku, just slighltly strong as him. Powers and Abilities Kamehameha Masenko Super kamehameha Super Masenko Groundbreak Combination Kaioken attack Spirit Bomb Grandfather - Grandson kamehamehaa Ultra - Kamehamehaa Ultra - Masenko Ultimate Dragon fist ssj3 Spirit Bomb 30x Kamehamehaa Ultimate raging attack Soul Breaker Blast Forms Teen Alexuan Base Teen Alexuan ssj1 Teen Alexuan ssj2 Teen Alexuan ssj3 Adult Alexuan Base Adult Alexuan ssj1 Adult Alexuan ssj2 Adult Alexuan ssj3 Adult Alexuan ssj4 Old Alexuan Base Old Alexuan ssj1 Old Alexuan ssj2 Later life After training for 100 years in the other world, he returns DBAF and is Goku jr.'s mentor and savior. He is not strong as he used to be due to old age but he is powerful but too old and tired to show it. This is why he can't become a ssj3 or an ssj4 anymore. He dies in age 897 because of old age, being 130 years old he finally passes on the duty to Goku jr. Goku jr. promises him that he will find Vegeta who turned evil and bring back the Z-Fighters to stop evil at last. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Saiyans Category:Article Stubs Category:Page added by AssassinBlade123 Category:Page created by AssassinBlade123 Category:Character created by AssassinBlade123 Category:Character added by AssassinBlade123